Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20141022131025/@comment-24796133-20141024194034
I dial up my sixth sense as Arconn reaches out with telepathy. I'm not sure what happens next but suddenly I'm flying back into Hawk, my mind a mess. "What just happened?" Hawk asks, not bothering to whisper. "I was trying to find Arconn... He's here in the Tenarbys, but I don't know where, he could be..." I'm cut off in my sentence by a huge shriek, not made by any natural creature. It sends chills down my spine. Silence. If I didn't fully believe it before I do now. The Droki are down here. '''Arconn if you can hear me keep moving, find the relic. We're in the labyrinth section, I don't know where you are but the Droki are close to us. Keep on guard, there may be worse things down here." ''No response. I rise to my feet again and we set off, this time at a jog. I draw my khopesh, I know I'll need it soon. Half an hour later, winding through twists and turns, making choices at cross roads, we come to dead end. "Oh no, this can't be good." I say. We turn back round to try another route, but when I look round there's something at the end of the passage. It's unlike anything I've ever seen, and it fills my to the core with terror. Through my night vision, I see a twisting mass of shadows, forming the rough shape of a human skeleton. The mouth looks to be screaming, and inside the skull swirls a black cloud, twisted and mutilated. It's horrific. A Droki. "Stay... Completely... Still..." I say to the others quietly. The wall to our left starts to slide. The Droki starts lumbering towards us. The wall opens enough for us to fit through. "Hawk. In. Now". He squeezes through the gap into another corridor, and Nytroscol follows. When she is half through though, the wall starts to slide back, squeezing her. The Droki is far too close for comfort now.She's half out the other side so I do the only thing i can think of, kicking out and sending her flying out the other side. I just glimpse Hawk's shocked face as the wall closes. I'm trapped in here with the Droki less than 10 metres away. I turn and face it just as my night vision fails. My connection to Hawk is severed. I light up my hand with energy, and the Droki stops for a second, looking straight at me. Then it screeches, the same shriek we heard earlier. I fire enegy straight at it but the beam just passes through it. It controts and goes on all fours, it's shadow skeleton now resembling that of a wolf. It starts running towards me. I have a few seconds to react, but no idea what to do. The floor behind me opens up, revealing a hole. It's my only chance. I jump into the opening, the Droki an inch from catching me, and the opening seal behind me in a flash. I'm falling, sliding against the vertical walls. The chute starts to narrow, and I manage to slow my descent and wedge myself across the chute. I am in no hurry to find out how far down this goes. I hold myself there as long as I can. Minutes pass. My strength is starting to fade, and suddenly a door opens up on one of the walls below me. I shimmy down the chute and topple into the opening, falling onto my back. I lay there for a while, catching my breath, restoring my energy. Eventually the opening to the chute rumbles and shuts. That was far too close. I look ahead and see nothing but darkness. I'm on my own, and now I have no way of getting back to the surface.